


a good end to a bad week

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria is at the end of her rope after her first week of working for Tony. A visitor means that things begin to look up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good end to a bad week

**Author's Note:**

> For August Rush day 20 - Maria Hill

Maria sits at her desk and closes her eyes, pinching the bridge her nose with her thumb and index finger. Not for the first time since taking the job at Stark Industries, she wonders if languishing in jail would be preferable to having to work with Tony day in, day out. Then again, if she has many more days like this where she's imagining killing him with her bare hands - and she absolutely could - she might just end up there anyway. 

She drops her hand when she hears footsteps and she blinks in surprise when a jumbo tub of aspirin lands in front of her. Looking up, she sees the smiling face of Colonel Rhodes. "For me?" she asks and he shrugs in response. 

"You're reaching the end of your first week," he reminds her and she has to stifle a groan. It seems like so much longer than that. "Thought you might be reaching the stage where you need them."

She accepts the gift gratefully, swallows two pills dry and pretends not to notice his grin of amusement. "You've been friends since college," she says. "How?"

He chuckles. "You develop an immunity over time," he says. "Although if you think I don't have one of those tubs to hand when I have to steer him through a committee meeting, or conversation with the President? You're wrong."

"Well, thank you for sharing." She glances at her computer screen. "Do you need to see-" Because he doesn't have an appointment, not that that means anything when it comes to Tony Stark. 

"Just dropping off a present," he says and he shifts on his feet, looks hesitant for the first time. "And I thought I might be able to give you some more tips for dealing with Tony... maybe over dinner?"

Maria blinks in surprise but she doesn't take long to think about her answer.  "That sounds good," she hears herself say, pushing back her chair as she stands up. That has him blinking in surprise but she figures what the hell, no time like the present and all that. When he grins, holds the door open for her as they exit, she fights the urge to grin right back and if he lingers half a step behind her, she doesn't call him on it. 

It's been a hell of a week but things are starting to look up. 


End file.
